


Christmas Special

by Lovehatemysme



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme
Summary: Short Christmas fluff for the boys♥





	1. Zen's Christmas Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally posted in tumblr, uploading here with adding some few details! :) Enjoy♥

“Zen~ Come on, everything’s ready,” you said as you sat down on the floor covered with blankets. You and Zen both decided to spend the of rest of the Christmas day at home, since everyone was busy and you both needed a break from… well, everything. Zen’s last show for the musical just ended a few hours ago, you both decided to ditch the after party to spend the rest of the day together alone at home since you were busy for the whole month for the show. 

“Be there in a sec jagi,” he shouted from the kitchen, he was in charge of the snacks while you were in charge of making the living room cozy. You surrounded the sofa with pillows and blankets, DVD’s already aligned by order of what you’ll watch. You decided to sneak some of his old plays to watch, one even a suggestion from Jaehee, a favorite of hers. 

Zen came out from the kitchen with a tray, there was a plate with gingerbread cookies and cupcakes decorated with bits of candy mints. Two cups of hot chocolate and of course, water, after all he still has to take care of his throat. He placed the tray to the table and joined you, “So what are we watching?” he asked as he took a blanket, “Well… I was thinking we could watch first an old play of yours?” you fluttered your eyes at him, a please-please-let-me-watch look on your face. Zen didn’t really like you watching his old plays, saying he wasn’t that good before, but Jaehee thinks otherwise. 

Zen had a blank expression, he didn’t looked mad but he didn’t looked pleased either. You panicked as you might have pushed a button, “We don’t ha-” “No, it’s fine jagi,” he said, he smiled and rubbed his neck as a light blush hinted on his cheeks. “It’s just that.. I feel embarrassed by my old acting.” Zen might be a narcissist, but he’s still a human, he still has his own insecurities and flaws. He admits he wasn't good during his early years in theater, but he did try his best and made himself better. And obviously it payed off, being the most wanted actor nowadays. 

The way he smiled melted your heart, how you want to protect this man of yours from any negativity, any hurtful words and want to just throw his doubts and anxieties away. But it isn't easy, but you try your best. 

You cupped his cheek and smiled, “If it’s you I’m sure it’ll be an amazing show,” he looked at you like a child, his eyes wide then it softened. He chuckled and kissed your hand, “You always know what to say jagi,” he took the remote and hit play. Zen enveloped the blanket on the both of you, as you both took your mugs, Zen kissed your forehead, “Merry Christmas, princess,” he said and put an arm around your waist, “Merry Christmas too, Zen,” you whispered as you snuggled closer to him. 

And it was that peaceful, quiet moment that you think was the best Christmas ever. Not on a party while drinking, not on a family reunion where your aunts and uncles flaunt their wealth, but right here at this moment, with Zen by your side and just enjoying each other's company.


	2. Yoosung's Christmas Picnic

Yoosung groaned as he carried the blanket, “MC let’s go home! We won’t find a spot here,” he said looking around the crowded riverside. “Well we would have gotten a spot if you didn’t play one more round!” you retorted, holding the picnic basket. 

Everything was already planned out since yesterday, there was going to be a firework show on the riverside that was near the apartment and you both decided to watch it since you won't have any visitors and you'll be visiting Yoosung's family after Christmas to avoid the holiday rush. Yoosung helped you sliced the fruits, everything was already set and planned, except for one thing. After putting everything inside the picnic basket, someone texted Yoosung to go online in LOLOL as there was a rare item ready to be stolen from a boss. You let him play as it was still early and you still had to pack some food, but when it was time to go he kept playing and lost track of time. 

You finally found a spot near a family, it was a small area but nonetheless you both could still fit in, Yoosung spread the blanket on the ground and you both settled down. You were quiet the whole time, just playing and texting on your phone until the fireworks display was near and not a word left your mouth. Yoosung didn’t bother either, he too played on his phone until he got hungry. He carefully placed the containers filled with fruit slices on the blanket. He noticed a ziplock with a sandwich inside, he looked at it and there was a note with his name and a heart. It was his favorite sandwich and he didn’t know you made it, he suddenly felt guilty. You made all these efforts just so you could spend the Christmas eve with him watching the fireworks display and he just played all afternoon causing you to walk around for half an hour until you finally found a spot.

“M-MC? Are you mad?” he asked, his voice shaking. You could see he was worried about what would be your answer, you sighed and put down your phone as you pouted. “I’m not mad Yoosung.. it’s just that I planned this since yesterday and..” you looked around the crowd, there was a family laughing together, a couple snuggled up and a group of friends sharing some snacks. You didn't know how to finish your sentence, you just sighed again and looked down at the food laid out. “I’m sorry,” he said, he suddenly hugged you and you were taken aback. “I appreciate you doing all these things for me…for us,” you hugged him back, feeling some relief that at least he acknowledges the things you do. 

He held you by your shoulders and looked into your eyes, “I-I promise from now on I’ll put much more effort into our relationship! If I have to quit LOLOL… I would! For you!” He looked teary eyed mentioning to quit LOLOL, you laughed at his declaration, yes this is the silly boy you love. “Yoosung! I’m not asking you to quit LOLOL for me,” you cupped his face, “just promise me it won’t interrupt our plans, okay?” he quickly nodded and you smiled, giving him a peck on the cheeks. 

Just in time after you both made up, the firework show started. You both watched in awe hand in hand, as the show ended he looked at you and squeezed your hand. “Merry Christmas MC, thank you for being with me.” He looked gorgeous under the lights of the fireworks, his lilac eyes shimmering. You squeezed his hand back, “Merry Christmas too, Yoosung,” you said as you leaned forward, he smiled and leaned forward too. You shared a kiss under the sky as the last firework shoot up.


	3. Jumin's Christmas Topper

“Are you sure you wan-”

“I’m sure, don’t worry,” you said, carrying a ladder to put beside the Christmas tree. Jumin didn’t really care about decorations during Christmas before you, but now you insisted personally decorating the penthouse and even the Christmas tree. You placed the tree inside the bedroom, just at the corner of the glass window, you got his interest when you said you could decorate it with cat-shaped things. He even requested a cat-shaped Christmas tree topper, which of course was made in no time. It was made of marble and of course, the model being Elizabeth the Third no other.

As you climbed the first step, Jumin guided you and held you by your waist and hand. When you reached the last step, he handed you the box with the tree topper, you carefully placed it on top as you were on your tiptoe. It looked like you were about to fall, Jumin was nervous but as soon as the tree topper was placed you returned to your feet. Jumin breathe out and sighed in relief. He held your hand as you descended from the ladder, you eyed every piece of detail on the tree, pleased with how you decorated it. Christmas lights and cat shaped ornaments hanging. You didn’t mind having almost every decoration in cat shaped, because it was cute and seeing Jumin smile was the best. 

Jumin had put away the ladder and joined you admiring the tree, “Perfect,” he murmured as he put an arm around your waist and smiled. You bit your lip as you looked up to him, he looked so calm and genuinely happy like an innocent child. You looked under the tree and saw all the gifts, most of it were yours and some for Elizabeth, of course you have a gift for Jumin, but in comparison in quantity you’re defeated. 

You felt guilty that you only had one gift for him while you have tons from him. “I’m sorry I have only one gift for you,” you said and bit your lip. Jumin looked at you with his brows furrowed, you looked down at your shoes feeling shy and small from his stare. He held your chin up and you were forced to look into his eyes, “Don’t be silly, love,” he said in a blank expression. You blinked a few times before he smiled, “No amount of gifts could ever repay what you gave me,” you blinked again, this time in confusion. 

He chuckled as he find your expression cute, “W-what I gave you?” you asked, thinking all the things you gave him. Was it the tie? Vest? Handkerchief? You felt confused as you knew, compared to what he gives you, your gifts to him were nothing. Jumin chuckled again as he knew what you were doing, “Yes, you gave me the most precious thing in the world, your love,” he said as he kissed the tip of your nose that earned him a small giggle. “You gave me your wonderful mind, always filled with ideas,” he whispered and kissed your temple. “Your beautiful body for me to adore,” he said as he gave you a chaste kiss, his hands on your waist and his thumbs running in circles. “And your pure soul and kind heart, keeping me ground,” he wiped a teardrop that fell on your cheek. Jumin never held back, he always showed you his true emotions. 

“Merry Christmas love,” he said as he held you in his arms. Elizabeth purring around your feet, you smiled at her and held her in your arms before giving Jumin a peck on the cheek, “Merry Christmas, darling”. You both enjoyed the rest of evening at the sofa, exchanging stories about how you both spent the past Christmases. With Jumin smiling and laughing, it feels Christmas everyday, as for Jumin, he treasures the best thing that ever happened to him that no amount of money nor diamond could ever compare to it, you.


	4. Saeyoung's Christmas Chaos

“UGH! SAEYOUNG, GET OUT!!!” you shouted frustrated at him, he’s been terrorizing you in the kitchen ever since he got out from his computer room. You decided to bake some sweets for Christmas, cookies and cupcakes. 

“Aww~ You told me to take a break! And I’m taking my break now!” he said in a grin as he took a spoonful of cookie dough, it’s already a mess everywhere. Scattered flour on the counter and on the floor, chocolate bits here and there, sprinkles all over the table and some egg shells lying around still sticky. 

“I can’t get anything done if you keep messing around,” you said as you stirred the mix, “Is my princess already stress?” he said in a lovey-dovey voice, he already knows how to mellow you out. He’ll whip out his dorky charms and you’re swayed in a heartbeat. You pouted at him with your brows furrowed, “I am and you’re the reason why,” he gasped as his hand moved to his chest to look shocked, “I can’t believe that I, God Seven! Defender of Justice, is causing you stress,” he grinned and licked the spoon he was holding. “Just.. not the ones that I’m about to put in the oven,” you said and let him go. 

As Saeyoung toned down in messing around, you teased him about the mistletoe that every door has. “You know, if you want a kiss you could just say so,” you said as you hummed putting some dough in the tray. “I know, but isn’t it exciting? You’re under the door with me and suddenly oops, gotta kiss my handsome husband now!” he said in a playful tone, you rolled your eyes and laughed at him. Yep, this is the dorky hacker that I married. you thought. 

As the 3rd batch of cookies were done, you decorated it simply with an angel. As Saeyoung was about to pick one up, you swat his hand, “Nuh-uh-uh! Those are Saeran’s batch, as his request he wanted it plain vanilla.” He inspected the cookie and brought his face close to yours, “Are you sure you’re not the angel on the cookies?” he said, a playful tone but his expression looked serious. You brought your face closer to his and whispered, “Are you sure you’re not an alien from the outer space?” he grinned and swiped a frosting across your cheek. “Saeyoung!!!” you squealed, he laughed and ran to the other end. 

In just 5 minutes you both were covered with flour and frosting across your faces before continuing with your cookies, this time Saeyoung helped instead of terrorize you. “Hey,” he suddenly said in the middle of silence while he was cracking some eggs, “Yeah?” you looked at him and his face was serious but light. He was looking at you and he suddenly smiled, “Thank you” he said. “For what? For making you look like a rejected cookie decoration?” you laughed, his smile grew wider and you stopped as you sensed it was something serious. “Thank you for everything, for taking care of Saeran and.. for marrying me,” he said in a small laugh, and it melted your heart. Hours ago you wanted him out of the room, but now you just want him by your side. 

“Sae..” you went to him and caressed his cheek, “I’d marry you in all the planets and stations in the outer space,” he placed his hands on your sides and rested his temple against yours, “You’re truly an angel sent from above,” he whispered while his eyes were close. He was swaying your bodies a bit, from side to side like a little dance without moving your feet. You stayed like that for a bit until you heard the bell ring that indicates the cookies were ready. 

As Saeyoung helped you clean the kitchen, there was still a spoonful of dough left. You took it and waved it to Saeyoung, “Want a lick?” you said in a playful tone, he laughed and came close to you. “How did I deserve you?” he grinned as he took a bite from the spoon, “You deserve all the love Sae, you and Saeran both.” If there’s one thing you’re at level with him it was probably how you also fluster him at times. 

“Merry Christmas, Sae,” you said as you stroke his hair, this whole day was truly unexpected, but it turned out better. Since he was always stuck to his computer for the past couple of weeks, moments like these became rare. “Merry Christmas, MC,” he said as he leaned for a kiss. He tasted like the vanilla cookie with vanilla frosting, wait, wasn’t that for Saeran? Ooops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked my Christmas special! Stay tuned for my other works♥


End file.
